Things We Share
by missmorrilla
Summary: When the CBI team goes on a trip to solve a murder, they must share rooms at the hotel due to budget cuts. What will happen when our favorite mentalist couple have to share much more than just a room?


Lisbon stood in the doorway to her hotel room, too shocked to move. She studied the room over many times, trying to wrap her head around what was happening. How does this happen? How was this going to work? Her mouth went dry as her anxiety went up. This was not going to work. Lisbon turned to head back down to the lobby and demand another room, only to turn into Patrick Jane. She jumped back slightly startled before she scoffed at him. He set his bags down on either side of him, preventing her from exiting the room. Jane noticed the glare she cast at his bags and looked at back in a confused manner.

"What's wrong Lisbon?" Jane asked. Lisbon turned her glare from his bags to him, not losing any of it's heat. She looked him in his eyes and knew she had to get another room. Now.

"Lisbon?" He said again, trying to get her attention.

"Please let me out." She said sternely.

"What for?" He asked, shining his trademark smile at Lisbon. She smirked at him, hoping he would get the message she wasn't in the mood for his assinine games.

"I just need to go down to the lobby. We need another room"

"You have to get through me first." Jane said slyly. Lisbon felt her anger rise in her stomach at how stubborn he was. If he wasn't going to move, then she would just have to move him.

"Fuck you Jane." She swore at him as she shoved past him and into the hallway. She could hear him make some snide remark underhis breath, but couldnt make it out clearly. Lucky bastard. Had she heard what he said, he probably would have been a lot worse off then being shoved in a doorway.

Lisbon cursed as she waited for the elevator, beyond pissed off. They had no other rooms open in the hotel. Great. Just freakin great. She supposed she could ask Grace if she could stay in her room, but didn't want to interrupt the time she and Rigsby had together. Lisbon pressed the elevator button impatiently. After another minute of waiting she groaned aloud as the pressed the button repeatedly.

"Miss, elevator not go up now. Broken" Lisbon heard the Mexican clerk say to her. She rolled her eyes and paced up the stairs, growing angrier with each step. When she reached her room, she swiped the key 4 times before it admitted her into the room. She nearly slammed the door down in rage, and walked towards the bed. She looked up and stopped dead in her tracks. There laying on the bed, was Patrick Jane. He was sprawled out on his side, head proped in his hand, smiling at her like an innocent child, which they both knew he was far from. The sight of him so relaxed repulsed her, given her current mood.

"Well, I don' t know why you wanted another room. This one is just fine." Jane smiled, rolling out on his stomach and pretending to make a smow angel.

"You know damn well why I did your laying on the reason itself." Jane looked down at the bed and smiled. He knew exactly why she had tried for another room. There was only one bed in the hotel room. Although it was a King size, she refused to sleep in it. Especially with who also had to sleep in it. Lisbon barelt dealt with Jane when she had to see him. Now she was having to room with him and sleep in the same bed as him! How much worse could it get? Jane just patted the bed.

"Oh Lisbon, there's plenty of room for the both of us." His cheeky grin spead across his face with each word. Lisbon just rolled her eyes and started unpacking. She mindlessly separated her clothes into the drawers, knowing Jane wouldn't put them to use. Anything to get her calmed down would help right now. As she was putting the last of her clothes away, Lisbon heard Jane get up from the bed, walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower. _Thank God_, Lisbon thought. She slowly sauntered over to the bed and laid down, not even bothering to change into her pajamas. She hugged the pillow close, enoying the feeling of finally being able to rest after a long day of traveling. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep sigh. She could smell the essence Jane had left on the pillow, and it slowly relaxed her. She hugged it closer and felt herself drifting off to sleep. Lisbon wouldn't admit it that his scent intoxicaated her, but nontheless it did. She knew she had feelings for him and could never stay mad at him. She loved him, but would never admit that either. She had dealt with rejection too many times before and didn;t need it from Jane. Lisbon tried to push the many thoughts of Jane out of her head, and When sleep came upon her, she welcomed it.

Lisbon awoke by the feeling of the matress dipping behind her. Jane had finished his shower and decided it was time to go to bed. She let out a small groan and curled herself into a tighter ball. She could feel Jane pull the covers up around him and then around her as well. He crawled in closer to her and wrapped an arm around her stomach, pulling her up against his bare chest. She tried to wriggle out of his hold, but he was too strong. Finally she just gave up and let Jane pull her in. She inhaled deeply and could smell his scent, savoring every whisp of air she could get. He smelled like a forrest with a slight soicy smell. His body was warm from his recent shower, sending goosebumps throughout Lisbon. She started to let herself mold to Jane, feeling sleep on the horizon once again. She was nearly asleep again when she felt Jane press his lips against her jaw in a small, loving kiss. Lisbon let out a nearly inaudible moan as she relaxed into the kiss even more. Jane trailed more kissed down her neck and across her shoulder, not daring to neglect a single inch of her creamy skin. Jane slowly pulled back and nuzzled his head into Lisbon's shoulder, and she could feel him start to relax for sleep. And just as she was to fall asleep, Jane spoke.

"Goodnight Teresa, I love you," Jane breathed against her neck, the last words nearly silent. Lisbon smiled to herself and thought that maybe it wasn't a such a bad thing they were sharing a bed.


End file.
